dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Bitterblack Armor Lv.3
Description "Armor bearing no maker's mark, blighted by some infernal device." "Cursed." Location Bitterblack Isle - dropped from large monsters, or an unusual find in chests. *Chests that have a chance of containing Bitterblack Armor Level 3 (post-Daimon only): **Midnight Helix ***The ornate Chest at the very top - Chest #13 Midnight Helix Map. ***The ornate Chest at the western-most point of the second floor, in the pile of Bones (there are two chests here, it is the one on the left) - Chest #08 Midnight Helix Map. **The Forgotten Hall ***Second Floor west balcony, reachable by climbing the chained gorecyclops onto its left chained hand, two wooden chests are located here, the southern chest (the one closest to the gorecyclopes you used to jump there) - Rare, usually a Polycrystal. Chest can be manipulated with godsbane after all enemies have been killed, however the first time I found this chest I only had to use Godsbane blade 4 time to get armor 3...The second attempt did not give armor after at least 20 attempts. This balcony is accessible without climbing gorcyclop's arm if you are a Magik Archer or Sorcerrer usign double vault or levitate. **The Fallen City ***The ornate chest situated on the rock ledge near the sea, below the roof top at the western-most point of the city - Chest #10 The Fallen City Map. ***The wooden chest on the most south-east corner of the center group of buildings, on the roof. *** Likely innaccurate! I spammed chest #13 at least 20 times and got Polycrystal everytime. ** Please add chest # based on map, whoever posted this. Thanks **Bitterblack Sanctum ***After defeating Ur-Daimon, the westernmost chest in the treasure room (the chest nearest to the exit) has a good chance of being a Level 3 Armor. *Dropable by: **Awakaned form of Daimon. **Death*. Results *Purify Bitterblack Armor Lv. 3 at Olra for 25,000 RC to receive one of the armor's pieces listed below: (determined by drop and actual Vocation of Arisen and Main Pawn) **Betrayer's Greaves **Blasphemer's Cloak **Boots of Oblivion **Boots of Shadow **Carrion Claws **Carrion Greaves **Carrion Mantle **Carrion Veil **Coat of Oblivion **Coat of Shadow **Gauntlets of Oblivion **Gauntlets of Shadow **Grave Claws **Grave Greaves **Grave Mantle **Grave Veil **Hellfire Helm **Hellfire Armor **Hellfire Cloak **Hellfire Gauntlets **Hellfire Greaves **Hood of Oblivion **Hood of Shadow **Nether Helm **Sinner's Gauntlets **Traitor's Armor Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 has an easily understood formula for what purification will result in. The part of the body the armor is meant for is consistent regardless of the vocation it is intended for. There are also two "tiers" within Level 3 Armor. The more common results of purification will be pieces of the 13 Fabled Bitterblack Armanents, but you can occasionally get pieces with similar appearance and resistances to the 13 fabled armanents, but with a different colour scheme and higher defensive stats. These tiers never mix. This means that for example, if you were to purify a Hellfire Helm, you could guarantee that the other two results would be an Oblivion Hood and Carrion Veil. Note:Hybrid Vocations are two different Vocation colours at a Time but MK can only wear red armor and Assassin only yellow, the MA can wear yellow and blue. Special Effects Additionally, all Level 3 Armors have a chance to include some sort of passive bonus. Different types of pieces have different bonuses, and whilst the effect is often consistent between Heavy, Medium and Light armor, it will sometimes change to reflect the vocations the armor pieces are reserved for. Check Bonus Enhancements page for more details. Head Armor: *Extends duration of equipped Skills (increases the length that magickal sigils remain on the field) *Boosts Strength when you've been noticed by a large group of enemies *Slightly reduce damage from arrows. *Reduces damage from arrows. Chest Armor: *Your debilitations naturally heal themselves more quickly than normal. *Has a slight restorative effect on pawns near you. (When worn by a Pawn, it will heal the Arisen) *Gradually restores small amounts of Health. *Gradually restores Health. Arm Armor: *Extends duration of equipped Skills *Slightly restores Stamina when you deliver the killing blow to the enemy. *Restores Stamina when you deliver the killing blow to the enemy. (Will negate the immobilisation of Great Gamble) *Extends duration of attribute boosts applied to you. (''Such as weapon enchantments and stat boosts)'' *Boosts the power of normal and magick shields. '''Leg Armor: *Extends duration of enemy holds. *Slighty increases maximum item-carrying capacity.(Adds 10kg) *Increases maximum item-carrying capacity.(Adds 20kg) *Boosts movement speed while casting spells. (Does not affect Magick Bow skills, or skills such as Spellscreen or Blearing) *Prevents wind from affecting mobility. (Similar to the Ranger augment Stability) Other notes *There seems to be no luck involved at all. After some research it seems at the time of the drop the slot of the armor is determined. For instance, a 'fabled 13' leg item. If you are a Magick Archer, Mage or Sorcerer, this will be Grave Greaves. If you are an Assassin, Strider or Ranger this will be Boots of Shadow, and if you are a Warrior, Mystic Knight or Fighter this will be Betrayer's Greaves. So, a piece of Armor is determined at the drop- unless trading it between pawns can change it. Now, there is a chance it will be one of the 'truly rare' types as well, also determined at the drop. There's no way to know until you purify it. *It also should be noted that if you save right before you purify an item (armor or weapon) and then you don't like the outcome of the purification, you can use godsbane to retry from the last save then change both you and your pawns vocation to completely different vocations in order to change the loot, however. If when you purify it as a warrior/fighter for instance using godsbane will not change that particular piece of cursed armor/weapon for warrior/fighter after retrying how ever changing your vocation to strider will yield different results, for the cursed items have already determined what they will be for each class, so if you have alot of cursed gear that you want purified only for warriors for example, change you and your pawn to fighter class for the loot is based on the colour of the vocation so if you are fighter you will get loot purification for fighter, warrior and a slight less of a chance for mystic knight. For hybrid vocations it is worth noting that Mystic knight is red dominant (IE fighter with a smaller scale of mage in it) assassin is yellow dominant (IE strider with a little bit of fighter in it) and last but not least, magic archer is blue dominant (IE mage with a little bit of strider in it). Video example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74g27_Y7ACQ * **Needs extra confirmation, attempted it this 3 times with two different groups of armor, weapons, and novelties (two of each) at separate times** You should note that if you have more than one Lv.3 cursed weapon/armor in your inventory, the order in which they are purified is also predetermined. For example let's say you have two Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 drops; you purify one and it is a torso armor piece and second one turned out to be a helm piece. Even if you use Godsbane to retry and destroy one of them (or gift one to a hired pawn), it will always be the torso armor no matter which of the two you destroy - this means you MUST purify the torso armor before you can purify the helm. This ONLY happens with Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3, Bitterblack Armor Lv.3, and Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3. (Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 needs more testing) * **Needs extra confirmation, related to above bullet** Also worth noting, it is due to this strange predetermination in the order of purification that you will be unable to get any new armor or weapons if you refuse to purify said Lv.3 cursed equipment for whatever reason. Even if you destroy the unpurified item or gift it away to a hired pawn, it will always be the same as the loot you trashed until you purify it to open way for the RNG to roll anew. This is most evident if you trash your newest round of cursed Lv.3 loot, checkpoint save at the riftstone before Daimon's throne room, and going through the boss battle and purifying the cursed loot the chests after the battle give you. They will always be the same as the loot you trashed no matter how many times you Load From Checkpoint Save and redo the fight with Daimon to get new drops. (This has not been tested when the newest round of Lv.3 cursed loot HAS been purified, so if that is the case the loot might change and loading from checkpoint save might very well allow for RNG abuse, but it needs to be tested.) * Gifting these cursed items to pawns is the only way to share Bitterblack weapons and armor. All rules above apply to the recipient. The item is determined by the original drop location and the vocation of the Arisen and main pawn. (Gifting seems to re-roll the item possibilities, e.g. one set was; Sinner's Gauntlets, Gauntlets of Shadow, Grave Claws. When gifted however, the set was Hellfire Gauntlets, Gauntlets of Oblivion, Carrion Claws) * Bonus Enhancements are also predetermined when the item is picked up. I had two Bitterblack Armor Lv.3 and purified them as a strider. I recieved two Coat of Shadow. The first had no bonus enhancement, the second had "Has a slight restorative effect on pawns near you." I then reloaded and purified them as both a fighter, and got two Traitor's Armor, and as a mage, and got two Grave Mantle. In both cases the first had no bonus enhahancement and the second had "Has a slight restorative effect on pawns near you." edit: It seems some bonuses are not available to all specific armor peices (leg, chest etc) or vocations (red, yellow or blue) in which case it seems the bonuses are simply removed (or possibly substituted - further testing required). * The bonus enhancements can differ from one vocation group to another: Grave Mantle had the slight restorative effect on pawns and the Traitor's Armor has health recovery for the one who wears it. It can be seen that the "blue" (Sorc/Mage) armor has sometimes different enhancements. Although some rings have different effects as "red" (Warrior/Fighter), for example a Ring of Perseverance turns into a Master Ring (does not concern skill rings, they stay skill rings). (comeplete paragraph needs confirmation!) Category:Purification